


Thief

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, Young John Winchester, Young Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is beginning to notice that some of his clothes are beginning to disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on request by Tumblr user Fireyhotspot.

John was at the front door checking to make sure he had everything he needed for work, Mary sleepily making her way down the stairs, when he noticed it for the first time. Mary did _not_ sleep in that particular article of clothing. In fact, the t-shirt had been laying near the top of their laundry basket since he took it off the previous evening. Knowing he didn’t have the time to comment on it, John pressed a quick kiss to Mary’s cheek and rushed out the door.

It happened again a few days later. John had the day off and took advantage of his chance to sleep in, leading to him waking up long after Mary. When he followed the savory smell of bacon down into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Mary prancing about the room in one of his button-up shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. John took his time looking up and down Mary’s bare legs before sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“ Holy…” Mary gasped out as John exploded in laughter. “John Winchester!”

“Yes, dear?” John grinned, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” She snapped. The beginnings of a smile on her face undid all the heat she put into it, though, causing John to laugh harder.

“I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in my shirt?” John picked at a button over Mary’s stomach.

“Wearing it.” Mary cracked sarcastically. “Why? Is there a problem?”

“No. Just curious.” John chuckled again. He pressed a kiss behind her ear before turning her around to kiss her properly. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides slowly, putting just enough pressure into it to make the fabric of his shirt tickle her slightly. He took his time at the trim of his shirt and lightly caressed the skin right below it. Mary smacked at his hands with a giggle and a daring look on her face. John returned the look with a grin.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mary declared.

“Try me.”

“You have to catch me first.” Mary was running for the living room as soon as the words were out of her mouth, John close behind.

“I _will_ get my shirt back! Regardless of whether or not you having something else to put on!” John called at her back.


End file.
